Ghosts
by ParisPhantom
Summary: This story takes place right before danny gets his powers, but he dose not get them from the ghost portal. see what happens when a future danny gose back in time in... "Ghosts".I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts. Are they real? Do they even exist or are they just made-up, used in Hollywood to scare people? Personally, I was never one to believe in ghosts. I believed in the afterlife and that everyone passed into it when their time on Earth was done. The facts that people believe that ghosts are just lost souls who for some reason or another can't pass into the afterlife, are what I like to call crazy. Ghosts are made for stories, ones that you tell on nights, when you have nothing better to do.

Beep…beep….beep…..beep

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I Groaned and reached over to press the snooze button.

"Danny you are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" My older sister yelled as she walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said as she saw me.

I looked at my sister and she looked like she was not even ready for school herself. Her red hair was all over the place. Her blue eyes wear half closed. She also still had her PJ's on which was an old white T-shirt and blue shorts. I sat up on my bed.

"Ok Jazz." I responded still tired, Jazz smiled and left. I got up and headed to my bathroom. When I got my mirror I jumped back in surprise my black hair looked like I was in a fight all night. I picked up my comb and tried to get out the tangles but it was no use.

" I will just have to bear through it." I told myself. I picked up the blue jeans I wore yesterday and a red and white T-shirt. Then picked up my back-pack and went down stairs. On the way down Jazz stopped me.

"Be careful Danny, our parents have come up with a new invention it's to…" but Jazz was cut off by my father calling me down.

"Danny come and see our new invention we finally got it finished!" He remarked

I sighed I have the most embarrassing parents on planet Earth. But Jazz saved me.

"Sorry dad but...uh...Danny will be late for his first day of school if we don't leave now."

"Fine." My dad grunted

Jazz grabbed me by the wrist.

"I will drive you to school." she said softly, but it did not look like I could say anything against it.

She shoved me down the stairs and out the door before my parents could say anything.

The car ride was "ok". Jazz babbled on about how are parents are not doing anything but thinking about ghosts. But I just avoided getting in to that conversation. Instead I study her car; she had black Volkswagen Golf R with baby blue leather seats. She got them custom-made for her car. She said that she was ten when she stared saving up for a nice car. And I might get this car since Jazz has already talked about getting a new one. Before no time we wear in front of the school.

"Now, do you want me to walk in with you?" Jazz asked in a motherly tone.

"Come on Jazz in not in kindergarten." I said moaning.

"Ok, I will see you later." Jazz said as I got out of her car, and then she pulled out. I walked up the stirs of caper high, but before I went in, two people pulled me back, they where my best friends Sam and tucker. Sam had raven black hair like mine and was pale white. Tucker was beside her; he was a chocolate-brown color and had his regular red hat on.

"Hey Danny!" Sam exclaimed

"Hey." I replied still really tired

"So are you ready for your first day of high school?" Tucker asked next to her.

"No." I said looking at the huge high school. Middle school was bad enough but now this!

"So what did you do over the summer?" Sam asked getting me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing!" Tucker exclaimed with boredom.

"What about you Danny?" She said looking at me.

"Not a thing, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Yah Sam, what _did_ you do?" Tucker said, his words dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh the usual." Sam said shooting her death glare at him.

I have known Sam for eight years now and by usual she means a trip around the world.

"Why can't we go on your trips?" Tucker whined

"Because…." Sam stared but someone cut her off.

"Lookie what we got here!"

I turned around to find a blond boy about six-two surrounded by two other boys around his height.

"Looks like new meet." said the boy on the blonde's right. He had a broad looking face and black hair, he looks Asian but I didn't know.

The one on the blonds left grunted in response. He had red hair and a bony structure with a face full of freckles.

"I thank your right Kwan." The blond agreed looking at the Asian boy.

"But, I think we should introduce our shelves so he can learn to fear our names." The blond continued.

"Hi I'm dash." said the blond, next he pointed to the Asian and said "that's Kwan" and then pointed to the boy on his left and said "that's Ron."

Then he brought up two fists up to his face, and then said "these little guys right here is "your" he said lifting up his right fist lightly "doom" he said rising up his left one lightly and before I knew "doom" was coming right at my face.

But then everything stopped.

* * *

so what did you think? review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Before and before I knew "doom" was coming right at my face.

But then everything stopped.

* * *

My head spun, everything just stopped like if I pushed pause on my remote. Then I realized that there were two people in front of me. One had long dark blue robes on it had its hood pulled up so I couldn't see its face. The other was much shorter than the one with robes on, he looked maybe a year older than me. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he was dressed in a black and white hazmat suite. It looked like something my parents would come up with.

"Is he ok?" the one with white hair asked the one with robes on. His voice had a slight echo to it.

"He is just a little shocked." Replied the one with robes. His voice was much lower than the kid with white hair, but had the same echo.

"I told you clockwork; this was a bad idea." the white haired boy sighed." But apparently you know everything….."

"I _do_ know everything" interrupted the one called clockwork. "Please excuse Phantom here he seems to have forgotten his manners."He said, clearly mocking boy named Phantom.

Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to formally introduce our shelves'!" Clockwork continued

"I'm clockwork, the ghost master…."

Did he just say he was ghost, Ghosts don't exist? I thought.

"Whoa! Slow down, did you just say ghost!" I said for the first time I noticed them.

"Good going clockwork. Phantom sighed; "you forgot that tiny insignificant little detail, that his parents are ghost hunters!"

"That doesn't matter." Clockwork replied waving off

"It doesn't matter! Phantom replied outraged.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I'm clockwork the master of time and this is my companion, Danny Phantom." he said pointing to Phantom." but you can call him Phantom so things don't get confusing." He continued.

"What about Dan?" I offered.

I mean I never liked to be called by my last name. I thought. I looked at Clockwork how visibly stiffened when I said that. Clockworks gaze turned slightly to Phantom. Phantom let out a low snarl, I took that as a no.

"Daniel." clockwork said warning him.

"No, please call me Phantom, I…. have….uh…..a bad experience with that name." He said trailing off.

"I understand completely." I said not wanting to make him angry again.

But when I looked to see Phantoms reaction, he wasn't even looking at me he was looking at, Sam. His face was full of sorrow but his eyes held a completely different story. His eyes where full of different emotions anger, sadness, gilt and….love all played in the same two glowing green eyes.

Clockwork put a hand on Phantom shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Why are we here clockwork?" Phantoms voice was deep and barely above a whisper.

Clockwork bowed his head and spoke.

"Danny." Clockwork said turning to me," I need you to come with us to the ghost zone for a little bit."

My first thought was stranger danger, . .MADMAN my head screamed at me. He is trying to get me to a place call "the ghost zone." It sounded like some kind of bar. No…that wasn't it, how do I know that name? I mused.

* * *

But all of a sudden I had mental flash back. I was on the couch watching T.V when my dad stared to yell for me to come down stairs. Jazz was at the library so she couldn't back me up. I sighed and turned off the T.V, yelled down I'm coming and thought about what crazy thing the built today. When I made it down stairs there was a gint blue print of somethis taped to the wall.

"What is that?" I asked at my dad.

"See Maddie he can't even contain his excitement." My dad boomed at my mom.

"It's our newest invention sweetie, the ghost portal." My mom said answering my question. "It will take us to where ghosts live, the ghost zone. When we get it done of course."

* * *

I came out of my flash back, the ghost zone is where ghosts live… either these people where crazy (which was a high possibility) or the where serious about taking me to the ghost zone.

"No way!" I am not going anywhere with two freaks like you!"I exclaimed backing up slowly.

"I knew you were going to say that." Clockwork sighed he pulled out his staff and pushed a button on it, blue mist came out I began to feel very sleepy. My vision was becoming blurry I could only see shapes; I slowly started to close my eyes. And the last thing I heard before I passed out was

TIME IN

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I will try to update soon. And I would like some helpful pointers so I can improve.

THANKS FOR READING! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I have gotten chapter three up and running! Because someone has given me a wonderful idea. Sadly this person was a guest and had no username. I have put up there great idea below. To the person how wrote this (below) Iam very happy that you helped me, so I give most of my credit to you for your help. And thanks for all those how have been helping me Wright me story.

"Here's an idea, how about future Danny tells past Danny about their future self, Dan, that's gotten free, and is traveling through time and causing chaos throughout the time streams! And for some reason, only human Danny can stop him!

"Just an idea. Please write more!*sad pleading eyes"

The quote by the _mysterious_ guest.

Chapter 3

TIME OUT!

I woke up on a cot; I could only see a sliver of light on the other side of the room. The light stared to get brighter and brighter, in till it filled up the room. I squinted my eyes, I could see a black figure in front of me, maybe three feet distance. It was in the shape of a girl, though I could not see what she looked like she was humming.

"Who are you" I asked trying to see her more clearly.

She didn't answer but continued to hum. The tune sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

She walked closer I could see her clearly now, she was beautiful. She had brown hair that had so many ways to describe it. It was a light brown but not blond, it was….more of a bonzes color. It went down to just below the waist but it was braded. Her eyes where the same color as her hair, but they where sad looking, almost tired. She was wearing black flats, black leggings, a white skirt that went to her knees, and a black tank top that was covered with a white shawl. Her walk was so graceful; it was like she was floating. She stared to sing the tune now.

But I couldn't understand what she was saying, she was singing in English but it didn't make sense. She sounded beautiful though. It was almost mesmerizing.

She stared to hum it again. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "What is your name?"

She stopped humming, but the song sill echoed though the air.

"Do you like it?" She asked me. "It's one my favorite versions." Her voice was soothing just like her song.

"I'll tell you what I thought, if you tell me your name." I said

"Rosa Ruth." She introduced.

"Danny." I said sticking out my hand for her to shake it. But she just stared at it, she tilted her head confused.

"Uh …ok." I withdrew my hand; did she not understand the gesture?

"Now, I told you my name. How did I do?" Rosa said a little irritated.

I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered that I told her.

"You did great, it was beautiful. Where did you learn to sing that well"? I asked

"Some of my music teachers from the past." She answered simply.

"What where their names" Now I was just trying to figure her out.

"My first one was Mrs. Miranda, but when I went to middle school Mrs. Patrick helped me."

"You didn't like you high school teacher?" I said a little confused.

"I've… I never got to go to high school." A little pain in her voice.

"Wait… How old are you?" I said even more confused

"12."she answered with the one word.

"Oh."I said understanding that she wasn't even old enough for 8th grade.

"How old are you?" She asked

"14." I answered simply.

"You still look pretty human, how long have you been dead?" She asked.

"What! I'm not dead!" I yelled at her.

I shot up; I was drenched in my own sweat.

"It was all a dream." I said aloud. Then I relied I wasn't in my bed room, instead room was painted black, with a white dresser and a matching side table. I got up and looked at the bed that I was on; it had a light green color comforter with black pillows nicely placed on top. It was obviously a boy's room but couldn't help thinking Sam would like it.

I continued to exam the room it had no door witch got me really thinking how I got in here, and who put me here.

All of a sudden I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around to find a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes.

D…Danny? She studded out.

* * *

Yes FanFiction fans I did redo this chapter, not only was this chapter crappy none you said anything to help me fix it! Only one person, ONE PERSON! Helped me fix this chapter.

I also fixed chapter seven and most of its mistakes.

From your author,

ParisPhantom


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around to find a girl with white hair and glowing green eyes.

D…Danny? She studded out.

* * *

please post your thoughts on this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

This girl looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place her.

All of a sudden a boy appeared behind her I remembered him instantly, it was Phantom, I looked between him and the girl they could be twins. I thought.

The girl spun around to face phantom. Her face was full of worry. "Oh Danny I thought… "She stopped mid sentence her expression changed to fury. "You think this is some kind of joke!" The girl throw up her hands, Phantom didn't even flinch.

"Relax Danielle." Phantom said calmly." He's from before the accident."

The girl, or Danielle as Phantom had called her, turned to face me.

"Oh" she said shortly.

Then reality hit me, those freaks took me! And put me in a room with NO doors!

"Who are you?!"I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Where am I?!" "Some kind of torcher chamber or ….or." I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

Phantom gave me a confused look, and then smiled. "Well, I'm Phantom" he said pointing to himself." and this is my sister, Danielle" he said pointing at the girl.

"I…I already know that."I growled out

Phantom chuckled "then why did you ask it?!"

"I….WHERE AM I?!" I asked again with a little more aggression.

"You're in my room" he said gesturing to the bed.

"Why did you take me here, surely you did not take me to miss my first day of high school to see your room?" I asked

"Man, Danny, you were very quizative when you were younger." The girl Danielle said laughing at Phantom.

Phantom rolled his eyes.

I thought about what Danielle had just said, she said it as if phantom and I were the same person. I shrugged it off though, not thinking twice about it.

Then Clockwork appeared next to Phantom. What was it with them and appearing out of thin air?

"Danny." Clockwork said

"Yah." Phantom and I said together. We turned to each other, smiled, then turned back to Clockwork.

"Phantom." Clockwork clarified. "Have you told Danny of our situation?" Clockwork asked.

This got me very curious, what situation?

"Uh….no. I ….uh….forgot." Phantom stuttered blushing red.

Clockwork shook his head sighing. "Of all the times to forget things." Clockwork muttered

"Danny we need your help." Clockwork said turning to me.

The words that came out of his mouth next changed my life forever.

* * *

hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon

from,

ParisPhantom


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom. Clockwork clarified. Have you told Danny of our situation? Clockwork asked.

This got me very curious, what situation?

Uh….no. I ….uh….forgot. Phantom stuttered blushing red.

Clockwork shook his head sighing. "Of all the times to forget things." Clockwork mutters.

"Danny we need your help." Clockwork said turning to me.

The words that came out of his mouth next changed my life forever.

* * *

Chapter 5

The only thing I heard from clockwork's mouth was "the fate of the world" and "in your hands."

The rest was a blur. These people are crazies I tried to convince myself, but I had this nagging feeling that listing to Clockwork and, helping Phantom and Danielle was right.

I hadn't realized that I had passed out in till I was looking up at Phantom; his face was full with worry.

"What happened?"I groaned sitting up. The room was spinning; I put my hand on my head to steady it, though it did not help.

"Well, we were telling you about why we need you... and...well you just kind of... collapsed." Danielle said walking up behind Phantom.

"Why do you need me, and why of all people?" I asked standing up to the height of Phantom.

Phantom looked at Danielle nervously.

"Because you're the only person that Dan fears." Phantom said finally.

"Who's Dan?"

"A bad man."Phantom said quickly, "you must be hungry, it's around diner time." Phantom was obviously trying to change the subject.i wounder what phantom was hiding.

And at that time my stomach let out a viscous growl.

"I guess you're right." I said still kind of out of it.

I looked around the room," where's Clockwork?" For the first time I had notice that the cloaked man was missing.

"Oh, he said that he knew this was going to happen, and left." Danielle said

"Typical." Phantom and Danielle sighed together

"Speaking of leaving, how do we get out of here?" I said blushing

I mean how do you get out of a room that has no doors. I thought

Simple." Phantom said smiling

He grabbed my wrist and all of sudden I got this wired sensation though my body. Phantom started to run towards the wall on the opposite side, dragging me along. The wall was getting too close for comfort I tried to stop Phantom but no words came out. I used my free arm that wasn't clutched by Phantom, to cover my face for the impact. But after a minute of closing my eyes and we hadn't ran face first into the wall, I opened them. I looked around we seemed to be in a hall, it was painted a glowing blue-green color. Abruptly Phantom let out a laugh.

"Did you really think that I would run us into the wall?" Phantom continued to laugh.

I shot him a glare.

"What?! I don't want to be partners with a pancake." He said still smiling.

Phantom realized that I wasn't in a laughing mood so he became more serious.

"Where is she?"Phantom said turning around.

I followed his gaze, and came face to face with a wall, things started to click just then.

"Whoa! Did we just go though the wall!" I yelled.

"Well yes, I found that easier than punching a hole in it." Phantom said smiling at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, that joke seemed like one I would have made. I turned back to the wall to find out what Phantom was looking at and then I saw a leg step though it then an arm then a head. It was Danielle! She just steeped thought the wall!

"What took you so long?" Phantom whined but I could tell he was playing with Danielle.

"I…..I guess I just zoned out there." Danielle put a hand up to her head.

Phantom instantly became worried. "Are you ok?"He asked kneeling down to her eye level.

"I'm fine." Danielle smiled "You worry too much."

Phantom sighed , and turned around." The kitchen is this way." He said walking down the hall.

We followed in an awkward silence so I studied where we were more.

The Hall seemed to go on forever and for the first time since I have been here I saw doors, lots of doors. Doors were spread out about a foot from each other, on each side of the hall. Each door had its own unique style; it reminded me of that move monster Inc.

Phantom walked up to a French door with a small window on each side, and pushed it open.

The smell of freshly made soup and roasted chicken roamed in the air. We walked though the kitchen, it was fairly new looking. It had stainless steel appliances and white marble countertops. We walked though the kitchen and into a large dining room. The dining table was oak and was painted white it tied in perfectly with the kitchen. Plates were already set out for us with food still steaming. Even though the table looked like it could seat 20 we sat in the three end chairs. Phantom was at the head of the table I was on his right and Danielle was on his left sitting across for me. absent-mindedly I dug into the chicken and soup that was made. I heard a giggle; I looked up from my food to see Danielle laughing at me.

"Man Danny, did we starve you?" Danielle said still giggling.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed realizing that I was eating like a pig.

I looked back down at my plate noticing that my chicken was gone and there was probably a spoon full so soup left. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes but I was tired of that, I decided to break it.

"So….the weathers nice." I commented

A loud laugh came from Phantom.

"Are we really going to talk about whether, you haven't even seen the sun for about four hours." Phantom continued

"Yah, what's wrong with…Wait I've been gone for four hours?!" I yelled.

Don't worry Clockwork froze time there, so when you get back…Phantom was cut off by Danielle

"_If_ you get back." She added.

I just stared at her was my life in danger? I thought

Phantom glared at Danielle while he continued.

"So when you _do_ get back, everything well be just the same as when you left it." Phantom said turning to me.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" I wounded aloud

"Dan is a very powerful opponent." Danielle said looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Yah, I was meaning to ask you about that, who is Dan?" I asked.

An eerie silence was cast across the table, finally Phantom spoke up.

"Us."

* * *

**So what did you think? I wont update this story in till I update my story "the life of a Half Ghost", keep an eye on both.**

**from you author,**

** ParisPhantom**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey guys this story is losing in the poll, if you want to keep it I suggest you vote.**

**I was going to post the story this morning but I got caught in some house cleaning, so hear it is.**

**From your author,**

**ParisPhantom**

* * *

"Dan is a very powerful opponent." Danielle said looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Yah, I was meaning to ask you about that, who is Dan?" I asked.

An eerie silence was cast across the table, finally Phantom spoke up.

"Us."

* * *

Chapter 6

I blinked at Phantom, not sure if I had heard him right. But then smiled as I remembered his sense of humor, it was probably just one of his jokes. I burst out laughing, but when I looked at Phantom; his expression was the complete opposite of mine. His eyes were cold and hard almost like they never held happiness. I looked over at Danielle. I don't know why, I guess I was wondering if she was giving me the same cold, hard look. Her eyes were slightly different though. They were sad looking but glazed over as if in deep thought.

"You weren't joking, were you?" I said disbelieving my own words.

Phantom shook his head. "No" it came out horse.

I blinked a couple more times and shook my head slightly. "H-how is that possible?" I said looking at Phantom. Scanning over him and the differences between us but I found a lot more similarities.

"Well….. After your first day of high school you get into an accident and you become half ghost." Phantom had gone into deep thought.

"W-what kind of accident?"

A small sad smile appeared on Phantoms face. "I can't tell you. You'll try to prevent your fate."

I didn't reply. I knew he was right becoming half ghost didn't sound inviting to me. And with ghost hunting parents, what would they think? In till now I didn't know that ghosts were real, and even though my parents are ghost scientist that doesn't mean that they have hard core evidence that they exist. And if what phantom said was true, about him and me being one and the same, wouldn't that make him half ghost too?

Phantom stood abruptly, knocking me out of my thoughts. Danielle stood next to him her face worried. Phantom let out a low growl then moaned.

"Why can't those one-eyed freaks leave clockwork alone?"

"One-eyed freaks?" I repeated confused.

"Observants." Phantom clarified though his voice dripped was hatred.

I was still confused by the term but the name sounded like they watched you all the time.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Phantom pulled out a staff, it was black with a small crystal ball on top, it glowed a ghostly blue- green color. He then touched the top of the ball lightly and a bright light engulfed the room. But as soon as it came was as soon as it left. When my eyes adjusted from the sudden flash Phantom was wearing a black robe with a white belt, and white gloves. He was also wearing a hood so you couldn't see his hair or eyes, he honestly looked scary.

Then pounding came from the kitchen door in which we came in from. Green blobs with white robes and a golden trim soon appeared. But was most surprising to me was that they had one eye, right in the middle of their forehead and they had no nose or mouth. There was about five of them.

"Get him!" one on the right yelled at the others. That surprised me even more, how could something talk with no mouth? They charged right at me, but phantom stepped in front, blocking them from grabbing me.

"Move out of the way Timekeeper" one green blob growled

"This does not concern you." Another one continued.

I looked at Phantom wondering why these blobs called him _Timekeeper_.

"Matter of fact, it dose concern me, Daniel is under Clockworks and mine protection. You Observants never think things through." Phantom said, though the last part more to himself.

So these were the _one – eyed freaks_ Phantom and Danielle were talking about.

"Why are you even here?" Phantom continued, but I could tell he was more annoyed than angry.

"He's the cause of this war, if we dispose of him now, _it_ will never happen." An Observant approached Phantom.

"You think I don't know that!" Phantom nearly yelled. The temperature in the room was starting to drop. The Observants backed slowly away from Phantom their eye showed fear.

Danielle put a hand on Phantoms shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Breathe in and out, we don't want to freeze them. "Danielle said softly.

Phantom sighed, and then turned back to the Observants.

"Get. out." Phantom said in a low growl.

"But Timekeeper…." An Observant objected

Phantom cut him off.

"I said; get out before I change my mind on letting you live." I shivered; I couldn't believe that fun, jokey Phantom sounded like he would kill someone.

The Observants disappeared, leaving Phantom, Danielle and I alone in the kitchen /dining room.

Phantom sighed and sat back down at the head of the white oak table. He lightly touched the top of his staff and in a flash of light he was back in his Black and white hazmat suit.

Millions of questions were buzzing through my head. Why did the Observants call Phantom Timekeeper? Why did the room get cold when Phantom was mad and why were the Observants so scared.

"Danny you gotta control you anger." Danielle sighed

"I know it's just that…." Phantom said trilling off

"One day I'm not going to be there to stop you and you're going to end up hurting someone." Danielle put a hand on phantom shoulder.

Phantom looked in her eyes and started to speak a language I was not familiar with. After out about five seconds of something that sounded like Spanish (I'm glad I took that in middle school) Danielle walked up to me.

"Come on, tomorrow we will start training. You need rest." She said grabbing me by the arm.

I looked at Phantom.

"What about you?" I asked him.

He gave me a sad smile "I'm going to have a talk with Clockwork."

I nodded my eye lids getting heavy, I started to yawn. "What time is it?" I asked

"Around ten." Danielle said starting to push me out the kitchen door and into the hall of doors.

She continued to drag me though the hall when we came a upon a black metal door.

"This is where you will be staying." Danielle said as the door opened.

It was Phantoms room, the same black walls and everything.

"Wait how long has this door been here?" I asked Danielle

Danielle shrugged and walked in.

"So…. Make yourself at home, and see you in the morning." Danielle said quickly walking out the door. But before she could, I stopped her.

"you said we will be training tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll tell you in the morning." and with that she walked out the door and closing it behind her.

I sighed, it was almost impossible to get them to tell you anything.

I laid on the bed and soon fell asleep, the thought of what things could happen tomorrow danced behind my closed eyelids.

* * *

So what did you think? If you like this story you need to vote for it or it will be **temporarily** stopped.

From,

ParisPhantom


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed, it was almost impossible to get them to tell you anything.

I laid on the bed and soon fell asleep, the thought of what things could happen tomorrow danced behind my closed eyelids.

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to a loud banging.

"Come on Danny! We don't have all day!" I recognize the voice to Danielle's.

I sat up in the bed I was sleeping on, and stretched, making an attempt to get the stiffness out of my bones.

"All right." I called back.

I jumped off the bed, and I walked over to the door. I was glad that there was one because I would hate to have to go through the wall. I wonder if I could. Or maybe was a ghost thing, or it could be I could walk through everything. So I squared myself to face the wall, and made a run for it. I smacked face first into the wall and fell backwards.

"Well, I guess I can't do that." I moaned.

I sat myself up and groaned; I stood myself up and slowly walked to the door. When I opened it, Danielle was on the other side.

"Fall off the bed or something?" Danielle asked as she examined me.

I grunted in response.

Danielle giggled

"Come on, we've got to get you a full hearty breakfast." She said still smiling as she started walking down the hallway.

The soon approached the familiar white French doors, and Danielle pushed them open. The smell of bacon and eggs almost overwhelmed me.

"Sorry, I kind over did it with breakfast." She apologized when I made a face to the smell.

"Oh it's fine." I said but it came out more like a gag.

We walked through the kitchen and approached the white oak table.

I sat down where I sat yesterday. I noticed that Phantom wasn't there.

"Danielle," I called "where's Phantom?"

"He's probably with Clockwork or something." She said sitting down beside me.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"No, Dan…uh… Sorry… Phantom, doesn't like me in his business." Danielle replied.

"Oh" was the only reply I gave.

I noticed that Danielle had started eating; I looked down and saw my own food placed in front of me. But I didn't feel very hungry any more. What were they hiding from me?

I heard sigh and heard utensils clink against the plate.

"Phantom and I used to really close, but when the accident happened…"My head shot up to look her.

"The accident that gave me, I mean, _us, _ghost powers." I asked interrupting her.

"No, no, I didn't meet Phantom till maybe… six months after that." She said waving her hand.

"Then what accident?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I would tell you, but he doesn't like me telling others about it." She said "All you need know is that he is no longer half ghost."

But there it was again, why are they so secretive? I mean I am the past version of Phantom, what difference does it make? But on the other hand, at one time Phantom _was_ half ghost, but what happened to him.

I looked back down my plate and picked up my fork and used the side of it to cut into my eggs. It was made sunny side up, good I hate scrambled eggs. There was a smaller plate off to the side. Four pieces of bacon was on it, but they were a little burnt. We ate in silence for the rest of that time. When I finished my eggs and the slightly burnt bacon, Danielle told me to put my plates in the sink and for me to meet her outside. After a moment I stood up, grabbed my plates walked through the dining room and back into the kitchen and set them into the sink. I walked out the French doors; Danielle was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"All right, we'll be heading to training room. Follow me." She said leading me down the opposite way of the Hall from where Phantom's room was. After what seemed to walking forever and passing millions of doors, the hallway came to an end. We came to a grand foyer, white marble floors and stone walls. On my right there was a large Oak door, on my left there was a grand staircase that went upstairs somewhere. In front to me there was another hallway. Danielle stopped in the middle of the foyer.

"All right." she said. We're facing grand staircase our backs towards the Oak doors.

"Don't get confused, so listen closely." Danielle said giving me a stern look. "I don't want you getting lost, Phantom be so angry me."

I nodded.

"All right." I noticed she seemed to say that a lot.

"The hallway we were just on was left Hall." She said pointing to where we just came from. "It mostly consists of kitchens...uh… Living rooms and dining rooms."

"The right Hall," she said pointing to the opposite Hall "mostly consist of bedrooms and ballrooms."

"Wait that doesn't make sense, Phantom's room is on the left Hall; shouldn't it be on the right?" I asked her.

"Well you see , Danny, there are so many rooms on each Hall, most haven't even been discovered yet, that's why I said _mostly_ and also some of the rooms are portals to other dimensions, time periods or to the opposite side of the Hall. It's a giant maze. " Danielle explained. "While Phantom was looking around, he came across that room. He liked being close to the kitchen for some reason, I don't know why he never could cook, but he chose to sleep there."

"That's cool." I said, thinking about that. I ever could cook either; I got my mom's cooking.

"So… where's that training room?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Well you see," Danielle raised her hand and ran it through her hair. "I kind of forgot what Hall it was on, so we will have to go upstairs to ask Clockwork." She said sheepishly. "but the climb up there is going to be _some_ workout." She smiled at last part.

"Well we better get started then." I said starting to climb up stairs.

Danielle laughed and headed up behind me.

There had be at least twice as many stairs then the doors on each side of the halls combined together, I reached the top I thought that I was about to collapse. I put my hands on my knees, looked down and breathed heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Ah…Daniel, I'm glad you didn't pass out on the stairs." I looked up and saw Clockwork talking to me.

"Gosh Danny, you're really out of shape." Danielle said as she walked up behind me she didn't even break a sweat. I shot her glare continuing to breathe hard. Danielle walked in front of me and pulled Clockwork to the side to talk to him.

I got my breathing back normal and I stood up straight, I looked around the room, and gasped I what I saw. Large floor to ceiling bookcases lined every wall except for one. The one side of the wall that wasn't covered by bookcase, a floor to ceiling window took the place of it. I could see a swirling green abyss through it, I didn't know if it was some kind of illusion, hologram or if that was really what was out there. Clock gears are floating all around and a viewing portal, of some kind, was in the center of the room. Curiosity overcame me I walked over to it, I came face-to-face to the portal, and an image appeared.

A man that looked to be around the age of 20, but flaming white hair showed. What was almost as strange was he was wearing a very similar jumpsuit to one that Phantom wore. And the more I studied this man the more and more he _looked_ like Phantom. The image suddenly changed, he was now holding two people. He threw them on the ground blood appeared around their bodies. The man laughed evilly, I could see his blood red eyes it was the same color as the blood surrounding the people. I watched in horror as the man continued to kill more and more innocent lives.

The portal suddenly shut off. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me away from it, I came face-to-face of very angry Phantom.

"What are you doing!?" He growled

"Sorry…uh… I… I didn't know... I wasn't…"I stuttered.

The angry wiped away from his face it was replaced by sorrow. I noticed that Phantom looked different somehow; he wasn't wearing the jumpsuit that I had seen him in before. He was wearing the same black ropes he wore when the observants came, his hood down though. His white hair was all over the place his green eyes looked wild.

"Who... Who was that?" I asked getting my composure back under control.

Phantom opened his mouth to respond but Danielle came over.

"Come on, Danny, I know are the training room is now." She said grabbing my arm and dragged me towards staircase. I looked back over at Phantom his head was down, no longer could I see his face, his white hair masking it. Danielle tugged on my arm and we headed back downstairs.

The walk down the stairs wasn't nearly as long as walk-up. But I was lost in my thoughts most of the climb down, who knows if my sense of time was even right.

When we came to the landing at the foyer, Danielle go of my arm. It wasn't until then that I noticed she had held my arm all way down.

"This way." She said walking down the Right Hall.

There was a silence that followed us, Danielle broke it.

"I forgot that the training rooms are on the right side." she said, I nodded. I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable by the silence. Danielle give me uncertain look.

"You're quiet." She commented.

"I have nothing to say." I simply stated.

She grunted

"Your horrible liar, Tell me the truth." She had stopped in the middle Hall.

"Oh, how so." I asked

"Phantom _always_ talks; something's wrong when he doesn't." She said boring into my eyes. "so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" we were having a staring contest now; I was trying hard to keep my face straight. Finally she sighed and broke her gaze.

"Well here's the room." She said standing in front of a door.

The door was solid steel and you could see rivets on the side. She tugged on the door and it swung open. The room inside, looked like a gymnasium. Blue mats lined the floor and walls, a balance beam on the side, jumping platforms, monkey bars, other various things. In other words it was a huge room with sports equipment in it.

"All right, what do we do first?" I turned Danielle.

"Dodging." She said simply.

I looked at her kind of confused; there wasn't any equipment in here for you to practice dodging. Things for hitting, but not dodging.

"What, you're going to hit me and I have to dodge?" I said smiling; a mental image came to mind of Jazz hitting me, and me dodging. Well, when I dodged she kind of fell face first, I don't know I happened next, because I was long by then.

"Oh no," she said frowning "we'll be using this." She pulled out a remote but some kind, and pressed a big red button.

All of a sudden the room started to vibrate; all of the blue mats seemed to sink into the walls and floor. Metal panels opened on the side of the walls and guns came out.

"Uh… Danielle, don't you think this is a little extreme? "I asked slightly getting worried about her mental health.

"Oh come on, Phantom does this every day." She said with a smile. "We'll set it on level one, don't worry." She tried sound reassuring, but she sounded even more psycho like that.

"Here, I'll do a demonstration." She smiled and handed me the remote. "When I give you a 'thumbs up', press the red button." She instructed. "Do you understand?" She asked.

I nodded still not completely sure about this.

"Here we go!" She said and suddenly giving me a thumbs up. I reluctantly press the red button and watched in amazement as to what I saw.

Hey guys, I know that it was a stupid ending but I wanted to get you the chapter. I was going to post it on Sunday but I kind of uh… How should I put this, I got sidetracked. But I got to you now, please review. I mean I don't care if it's a bad review, a good review I mean for all I care tell me it's horrible. I just want to know if people actually read my story.

From your author,

ParisPhantom

PS okay I know Danny acts like an Idiot at the beginning story for trying to run for walls, and normally it would have worked since you know, humans are like ghosts in the ghost zone, but… Well you'll find out soon. Also those of you read my other story the "life of a half ghost" does anything seem a little familiar? Review if you know.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have just found out some awesome news about Danny Phantom! I really think that there will be a season 4 actually coming back sometime this year or early next year!****  
****Butch Hartman, the creator of Danny Phantom, has been trying to bring the show back for a while now and he might have finally done it! So, at a place called the Comic Con, in 2012, in a video that I found he said that there were going to be a line of merchandise coming out for FOP, Tuff Puppy, AND DANNY PHANTOM! Also, when a reporter was interviewing him, Butch Hartman yelled out random blurts of "DANNY PHANTOM!" during the entire interview...so that HAS to mean something! Remember, these are only PREDICTIONS. I am not making any promises, but we can only hope! ;)**


End file.
